


False Love, False Marriage...?

by BunnyBear27



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual!Danny, Coming Out, Danny doesn't have children, Danny isn't married to Linda, Eventually M/M/F, First Fanfiction, In the Closet Danny Reagan, Kind of - Season 3 canon, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBear27/pseuds/BunnyBear27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Danny had never got married to linda but instead fallen in love with a man and never told his family he was bisexual?</p><p>With one very Catholic Irish family and one very traditional Mexican-American family one can only guess that the truth is to dangerous to ever come out. So how to solve this problem now? Well by getting a girlfriend they can share to make them appear straight, Of course.<br/>Now to find a girl that would go through with it…</p><p>Beta: Chibi_Clar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Santiago's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First Fanfiction EVER be kind! 
> 
> I know that Danny is supposed to be straight but I always thought it would be cool to see what he would be like if he had a boyfriend instead of a wife and kids. I know a lot of people will not like this fic because of how I write Danny being Bisexual. Hopefully you guys will like it with time. Anyway. Thank you for reading and on with the show!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything besides the characters and plot that are not in the original canon. Everything else belongs to the creators of Blue Bloods and CBS. I don’t make anything from this at all.

Summary: What if Danny had never got married to linda but instead fallen in love with a man and never told his family he was bisexual? With one very Catholic Irish family and one very traditional Mexican-American family one can only guess that the truth is to dangerous to ever come out. So how to solve this problem now? Well by getting a girlfriend they can share to make them appear straight, Of course. Now to find a girl that would go through with it…

False love, False Marriage…?

By BunnyBear27

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the characters and plot that are not in the original canon. Everything else belongs to the creators of Blue Bloods and CBS. I don’t make anything from this at all.

Thanks so much to my Beta: Chibi_Clar

Fandom: Blue Bloods

Tags: Danny Reagan/MOC/FOC, MOC/FOC, M/F/M, M/F, M/M, AU, Not Canon

 

**Chapter One**

**Santiago’s POV**

Santiago De La Luna was having the worst and best day of his life. He had asked his boyfriend of four years to live with him and he had said yes!!! But even as he had finally gotten the best news in his world he had also gotten the worst. His Mother had called to ask if he had finally gotten a girlfriend and that they were expecting him to finally marry or they would be pressured in to choosing a girl for him instead.

**(FlashBack Start)**

~~He was got in to his car with a huge smile. Today was the best day in his life. He had everything a person could ever ask for a wonderful boyfriend that would finally be living with him. A job that was both challenging and fun. What more could a person want and there was nothing anyone could do today that would ruin it for him.

It was with that thought in mind that he answered his phone and said “Bueno? Hello?”

His mother answered on the other line, “Mijo, how are you doing? You haven’t called me in forever!”

He responded “Mom. I called you last night from the office about the shipment that would be arriving next week to the London office.”

“But that just business. You never call for anything other than that. I don’t know what you’ve been doing lately. For all I know you were dead.” I rolled my eyes at my mother’s dramatics. She was always like this every time she called. It’s not that I didn’t call her often I did when it was about work. It just wasn’t worth it when she always when on about the same thing.

“So when are you going to introduce me to that girl you were talking about last time you called.” She when on without even letting me talk.

“What are you talking about I didn’t mention anyone to you last time we talked.” I Retorted.

“Of course you did that Jennifer girl that was talking in the background last time we talked.” she claimed. As became confused as she said this. Who was Jennifer? Then I thought about when was the last time I had talked to her and where I had been. It was only then that I remembered that I had been with my boyfriend and partner at that time.  

“Jennifer?” I said Confused to derail the questioning. “Oh right Jennifer. She’s the girl I told you was partnered with Danny recently. Why would I introduce you to her. She not even his partner any more.”

“Well what about any other girls in your life. You know that as the only heir to this family you have a responsibility.” She started I just knew where this was going. It was always the same you need to find a girl, get married, HAVE KIDS. Its not that he blamed them. Its not like he had ever told them the truth. Let alone that he had a boyfriend. They were an Old VERY old Fashion family. They would never accept that I was Bisexual let alone that even being Bisexual I supposedly choose to be with a man. That will never be able to give me a child. But that was just it. I LOVED my boyfriend and I would just have to keep up this lie forever. NO Way could I ever come out to my family. I’d be disowned before I even finished the sentence let alone get enough time to introduce my boyfriend. I heard my mom keep going with her tirade but just ignored as I had heard it all before. It was when she got silent that she really got my attention. She was never silent.

“Its just…” She started again less confidently. “I worry about you mijo. I don’t want you to just work all the time. I want you to finally find someone that you can love and make a family with. I don’t want you to end up alone like I did after you father died.” She finished much slowly. The way she talked worried me because she was never this way. 

She started once again more confidently “So get out there and get a girl already or I might have to find someone for you.” She said seriously.

“What!” I exclaimed.

“People are starting to ask if your gay or something. ” She said. I laughed.

“Mom. I just don’t have time for those things right now. You know how much time it takes to run the main office. I bearly have time to think let alone date. Once I finish setting up the new department. I promise you I’ll think about dating. Kay. Mom. I have to go I’m driving and I’m about to get to the office. I’ll talk to you later. Lover you.” I said as quickly as I could so that I could finally end the call.

“Well I guess I talk to you later. But please mijo call me soon and not just for work. I miss you. Adios. Te queiro mucho.” She said before hanging up the phone.

I guess there was one thing that could ruin my day. Now all I had to do was find a way to solve this problem without Danny ever having to leave my side.

**(FlashBack End)**

Now you may ask why his family were expecting a girlfriend when he had been dating his boyfriend Danny since he graduated college. Well the truth was that they didn’t know he was Bisexual. He had never told them that he was. They had never not thought he was as he had always had many girlfriend when he was in high school. He had never told them because he knew that his family would never understand. They were too traditional. He knew that more than getting married they wanted a grandchild that would eventually take over the family business.

His family for the past hundred years had been the leading pharmaceutical company both the Americans and Europe and recently in all of Asia. He was in fact part of the team that resided in there home office in New York. They had many leading drugs that were about to revolutionize the medical world. 

For his family having grandchild was everything. And to find out that there only son was a Bisexual that was dating a male was almost unthinkable. He was 27 years old and was still thinking of the many things he could still accomplish. Getting married was not one of them. Sure he had asked his boyfriend to live with him but that was as close as he had ever gotten to real commitment. He knew that it was legal to marry a person of the same sex in U.S. but he just didn’t think he was ready for that. 

He would not tell his family about his boyfriend. He just needed to find an easier solution to his problem. He thought about finding a girl and just paying her to marry him to give him an heir and then divorcing her but it would be the same as his family picking someone for him that he didn’t love. No. He had to find a girl that thought he loved her but would really just be his piece of ass on the side. He would never end his relationship with Danny he loved him to much to ever leave him. Having a girl that he could show as his girlfriend to his family would be the only way to finally have everything he had worked for in his life. He just had to find the perfect girl that was stupid enough to fall for it…


	2. Danny's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's Best Day Ever or So He Thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything besides the characters and plot that are not in the original canon. Everything else belongs to the creators of Blue Bloods and CBS. I don’t make anything from this at all. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my Beta: Chibi_Char and to the guest that left a Kudo. You totally jumpstarted my muse and I just couldn’t stop writing. 
> 
> Its official in that I will be posting Chapters once a monthish. The third chapter is already half written. I want to apologize for my language as I’m from the West Coast and may not have the same slang terms as the ones used in the East Coast of the US.

Chapter Two:

**Danny’s POV:**

Danny had just gotten to work and he was in the best of moods. He had finally agreed to move in with his long time boyfriend Santiago. This was the best day of his life and nothing could possible ruin it.

**(Flashback: M** **orning)**

**Danny’s POV:**

Danny Reagan had just woken up and had reached for his lover only to find the space empty and cold. He turned to see an empty space where his boyfriend should be. Said boyfriend had stayed the night and it had been amazing. Now he just had to find out where said boyfriend was. It was only then that he heard the shower turn was on. Looks like he had won him again. He got up and smelled a very delicious scent. Well at least his boyfriend was smart enough to start the coffee when he woke up. “I guess I can forgive him for taking all the hot water.” He said to himself.

He walked out of the room while putting on some pajama pants and headed towards the delectable scent. He grabbed a cup from the ones drying on the counter and poured the heavenly liquid into my cup. I prepared my cup and then made one for my boyfriend. He had just gotten my first sip when he felt arms coming around my waist.

“Good morning beautiful. How’s the coffee today?” The owner of the arms spoke behind me. And what strong arms they were.

“I missed you in bed this morning.” I told him as I put the cups on the counter and turned to kiss my beautiful boyfriend Santiago deeply. I felt water droplets fall from his wet hair on to my naked shoulders. “And if you must know the coffee is absolutely delicious.” Finally answering his question a little out of breath from the kiss. “I could tell from your taste of your tongue.” he said in the same out of breath voice.

It was then that I looked at the time on the clock on the wall and saw that I bearly had enough time to take a shower and get ready. I look at my boyfriend in irritated look.”Why did you wake me up sooner? I bearly have enough time to shower and get ready for work. I’m going to have to get breakfast on the way or I’ll be late again. Its not like I can tell my boss that my boyfriend left me sleep in again and that’s why i’m late -AGAIN-.” Danny went on ranting as he took hold of his coffee and speed walked to his room to get a towel and his clothes out for the day.

Santiago fallowed with smug smile on his lips as he remembered what has caused for Danny to be so sleepy this morning. He quickly hid the smug smile as Danny turned to look at him. Not wanting to irritate his lover more. “What? But you were so cute this morning. I just couldn’t wake you.” He said laughingly and then in a more serious voice he said. “Danny you haven’t had a day off in days. I know this new case has got you busy but even I know that without proper rest you won’t be able to work properly and you might miss something because your so tired. I worry about you Danny. You know that, right.” He eyed Danny calmly.

After hearing Santiago’s worries. Danny stopped what he was doing and went to hug his lover. “I know your worry Santi, but you knew how I was since we first met.” He argued but then started again. “I’ll try to take care of my self more and as soon as I finish this case, I’ll ask for some vacation time and maybe sleep and relax for a few days. Kay. You can even come and make sure I’m relaxing properly Dr. Santiago de la Luna.” Danny finished flirty. “Now…”

Danny didn’t finish as Santiago pulled his boyfriend in to a hug and kissed hard again. “I’ll hold you to that.” Santiago said after having finished the kiss. Then got Danny’s things before pushing him towards the bathroom. “Now hurry before I make you even more late.” Santiago said.

* * *

 

Danny came out of room fully dressed to find an even more wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. “Taking a vacation to relax is all it takes for you to make me breakfast?” He said as he entered the kitchen. “I should take vacations more often.” He said.

A knowing past Danny’s face before he said, “I know you babe you only make me breakfast when you want something and I already told you I would take a vacation as soon as this case was shut. What more does my king need that this so lowly knight can provide?” he finished dramatically.

Santiago turned around from where he was making omelets for both of them. “Oh come on I do not only make you breakfast when I want something.” He argued back. Danny started by saying. “Oh yeah what about that time you wanted me to talk the cop out of that ticket you got for parking in a loading zone or that time you needed a guinea pig for your new diet or that time…”

Danny didn’t get to finish his sentence when Santiago started “Okay. Okay. but this time is different.” He turned off the stove and came closer to Danny. “Danny we’ve been together for a long time and every time I wake up I want you to be the person I wake up too. I don’t want to have to keep spending time at your place or you at my place. I want us to wake up at our place. A place were we can be together when ever we want and not have to hide our feelings about each other. What I’m trying to say is Danny I love you. Would you move in with me?” He finished quickly. Danny was shocked. He never thought that this would happen. In all the time they had been together they had always talked about why this would be a bad idea and that there were to many ways that moving in together could go wrong. But at that moment Danny couldn’t think of a single one. He saw that Santiago was still waiting for an answer.

“yes” Danny said softly. It was to softly and Santiago only heard a murmur.

And so he started. “Yes, I know Danny that we have talked about how moving in together was dangerous especially with how our families are but I just can’t keep living without you at my side any…” He didn’t finish as Danny kissed him into silence.

“I said Yes. Yes. A hundred times Yes!!! I want to move in with you.” He hugged and kissed Santiago once more and even more deeply than the times before.

It was some time later. When both men had stopped and taken in deep breaths. That they noticed that they were both, indeed, late to there jobs once again. Not that either cared. It was the best day of there lives and nothing could ruin it. or at least that is what they thought.

** (End of Flashback)**

* * *

 

**Danny’s POV:**

It was as Danny was about to sit at his desk that his partner Detective Maria Baez came up to him and told him the boss wanted to talk to him. He got up and walked towards his boss’s office. He had just walked in when he was told to close the door and sit down. “THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK THAT YOUR LATE TO WORK, REAGAN! I would bench you but your my best detective. I don’t want to see you late anytime soon you got that Detective Reagan. One more time and you’ll be sitting at that desk for a month. Maybe then you can catch up on all the paperwork you have been behind on. Now get out of here I don’t want to see you, today unless its for an update on your case. NOW MOVE IT!!!”

He saluted and said “Sir, Yes sir.”

He then stood up and walked out of Lieutenant Gormley office towards his desk. It was then that he noticed he had finally got the test results for evidence found at the crime scene. He read the results with a happy grin as he saw just what these test revealed. “Come on Baez. I think we finally have just what we needed to bring in our suspect in for questioning.” He waited for Baez to get her stuff and then walked towards the hallway that lead to where his car was parked outside. 

* * *

 

** Danny’s POV:  **

“So why were you late again?” Baez asked. “You’d think you love the boss yelling at you with how many times you’ve come in late lately. Are you finally going to introduce me to your girlfriend. Cause there’s no other reason for your hair to looked that ruffled with out there having been someones fingers running through that hair.” she finished with a laugh.

He automatically looked in his rear view mirror only to see his perfectly quaffed hair. It was then that Baez really started to laugh. “I knew it. Know way a guy like you could be single. Why haven’t told anyone. Your obviously into her if your even coming to work late. Come on. What she like?” Baez asked eagerly.

He was only saved from answering her questions because they had just arrived at suspects work place. Damn it. That was too close. He would have to pay better attention or everyone would find out that he was dating. The last thing he needed was for his brother, sister or even his father to start asking questions. He couldn’t even think of what his grandfather would ask.

For the past few years they had been asking about when he was finally going to settle down and start a family. Even his sister had asked why he was taking so long. Sure he’d gone out a few times with both girls and boys. There was even that one time he had gotten really serious and almost asked his high school sweat heart Linda to marry him. But it had all gone down wind when she’d found out that he wasn’t straight but bisexual. It just wasn’t something she could handle and they had broken it off afterwards.

It wasn’t until he met Santiago that he finally started to believe in love again. There just wasn’t anyway that his family could ever find out about him though. Because even though he knew his family was tolerant of other people’s believes they were still catholic and that meant that he would have to one day get married and have kids. And getting married meant that he had to marry a women not a man.

At least he didn’t have to think to much about this yet. Unless his family got wind that he was finally dating again. Especially if they found out he had even been late to work because of this person. Danny thought about all the complication that would come with Baez spreading the news that Danny was finally in a relationship again. It was only a matter of time before one of his family members called him on it. 

* * *

 

** Danny’s POV:  **

Danny was once again at the office and had just sat down only for his cell phone to ring. It was going to be one of those days he thought.

“Reagan.” He said into the phone as a he answered. Only to smile as he heard who it was on the other side of the line.

“Erin. What can I do for you on this fine morning?” He jokingly asked her. It was only when he heard her ask about his new girlfriend that he shot a glare at his partner. “So they came to you with the gossip already?” He said in a slightly annoyed voice.

“This is news not gossip, Danny. You haven’t dated anyone serious in years. We were starting to worry that you would never date anyone seriously after what happened with Linda.” Erin said without even being bashful that she had been gossiping with his partner about his love live.

“Well there’s no need to worry. Okay. I’m fine.” Danny argued.

“Well then when will we get to meet her. Cause if you serious enough to come late to work than this is a girl worth meeting. I want to meet the girl that caused our Danny to go wild.” Erin said sarcastic voice, while trying not to laugh at her own joke.

“I don’t know when I let you met her but it will be on my terms and when i’m ready got that. Now I got to go. I have a partner to fry. Later sis.” He hung up before his sister could even argue.

I then looked across his desk to his partners only to find it empty. “Coward.” He said under his breath. Thinking of the best way to get back at his partner before the day was over. He then laid his head on his desk and thought just how complicated his life had become in a matter of hours. What was he going to do. Its not like he could just find a girlfriend out of the thin air. He didn’t even think about introducing his boyfriend to his family that could never be an option. How could such a great day turn out so bad so fast. It wasn’t even lunch time yet. Danny signed sadly and got back to work. At least his boss couldn’t say he didn’t do his job properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always Thank You for reading and please Kudo and REVIEW!!!
> 
> XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	3. Lunch with Danny and Santiago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back. Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Any way so its seems that monthly updates might not be possible because my laptop totally erased everything on it. I can't even turn it on. So updates might take longer. Or I will just permanently have to borrow my sisters computer.
> 
> Well anyway on with the story.

**False love, False Marriage…?**  
 **By BunnyBear27**  
  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters or plot that are in the original canon. Everything belongs to the creators of Blue Bloods and CBS. I don’t make anything from this at all.   
Everything else not in original canon is mine.

  
Thanks so much to my Beta: Chibi_Char  
  
Fandom: Blue Bloods  
Tags: Danny Reagan/MOC/FOC, MOC/FOC, M/F/M, M/F, M/M   
  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
 **Santiago’s POV**  
  
He was visiting his boyfriend at work today. His boyfriend Danny Reagan was a NYPD Detective. Danny was tall at 5’ 10” but not as tall as his 6 feet 2 inches their height was just one the many things that showed how different they were to each other. Where he was pale skin Danny was tanned. While my eyes were a deep chocolate brown his were clearest blue. His family had originally immigrated from Ireland in the 1800’s as he always reminding me every time I asked him why he had to go to church every Sunday and have dinner with them after. His family had always worked in law enforcement one way or another. His grandfather had been a cop. His father had been a cop. His little and older brother had also been cops. He unlike his sister who was a lawyer had also decided to be a cop like his family had been for generations.   
  
He too, like me had not told them about his sexual orientation. They had always just assumed that he was straight. He had, had a very serious relationship with a girl during high school and after but once he went into the marines she was not been able to take the long distance relationship. So they had parted and she was now married and had two kids with a coworker she had met at her job at the hospital. He knew that she still talked to his boyfriend but didn’t worry about it because he knew that Danny was a one person kind of guy. He just didn’t know how he would take to his idea of marrying someone else to hide that fact that he had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend to his family.   
  
**Danny’s POV**  
  
Danny was meeting his boyfriend at work today though the precinct mostly thought they were friends as most knew that they had been friends for a few years. Though some thought it was a little weird that he would come to have lunch with him so often. But most just kept there questioning thoughts to themselves and just let it go.   
  
He was supposed to meet Santiago in front of the station but had gotten a little side tracked with a case. I was just reaching the door when it opened and in walked his gorgeous boyfriend in a spotless suit like always.   
  
“Hey Santos.” Danny said as soon as Santiago meet his eyes.  
“Hey Danny. Ready for lunch?” Santiago Asked  
  
“More than ready. I’m starving. Been on a case since this morning and I haven’t had a chance to even drink coffee.” He responded.  
  
 **Santiago’s POV**  
  
He walked towards the drivers side only to be stopped by Danny getting there first and motion for him to give him the keys to his car.   
  
“Seriously Danny when are you going to let me drive my own car. I never get to drive it even when you are not around with all this extra work I’ve to do with the new department were setting up in the main office.” I whined… I meant argued..(I don’t whine!)  
  
“Just hand them over already I’m starving.” He said. I signed and gave him the stupid keys.  
  
“One of these days I’m going to drive my car and you're going to be my passenger” I told him.   
  
They had both gotten in the car when Danny said, “Oh you can be my driver any time you want.” He said in away I just knew that he wasn’t talking about the car.   
  
“I can’t wait to have you finally moving in with me.” Santiago said in a husky voice.In the back of his mind he couldn’t stop worrying about how he was going to tell Danny about his plan of having him as his boyfriend but also getting a girl to be his girlfriend so that his family would finally leave him alone. 

* * *

 Later on in the day.

  
 **Danny’s POV**  
  
He hadn’t had time to tell Santiago about the phone call. He didn’t even get a chance to yell at him for being late and thus having the boss yell at him. They had just gone to lunch and they had just talked about work and what they would have to do to move out of my apartment. It was a quick lunch because I couldn’t spend too much time outside today especially if I was going to ask for time off later today. He had even had to leave early because Baez called that they got a lead on the case and that she would pick him up in a few minutes. He had said goodbye and told him that they would see each other tonight at his place because he needed to talk to him about something. It was at that point that Santiago he had to tell him something too.  
  
They would just have to wait to tonight to find out. 

* * *

 

He was just thinking of ending for the night and deciding how he was going to ask for time off. He saw the Sergeant Gromley was coming out of his office and thought he might as well ask him before he left.   
  
“Sgt. could I have a word with you before you leave?” Danny asked  
  
“I’m tired Reagan. So make it quick.” He says as he lead Danny back into his office. “So how can I help you Detective Reagan?” He asks while sitting behind his desk  
  
“I want to ask for time off.” He says quickly and before the Sgt. can even get a word in he says. “I haven’t had a day off in three months boss and I would like some time off as soon as I finish up this last case.”  
  
The Sgt. just sits there and looks a little shocked “Three month! Why didn’t you ask for a day off sooner? You know you're only supposed to be working nonstop like this for a month tops. No wonder you’ve been coming in late this week.” He says outraged at me but also I think a little at himself for not seeing it before. He knows that I can get like this sometimes and that if someone doesn’t make me stop I will at times week sometimes months without vacation time. He sometimes doesn’t catch me because of how many times my partners have been changed or because they take time off and just expect me to have also taken the time off. Its one of the reasons he always places me with female partners. They are more likely to call me on my overworking habit. Not to mention that Santi usually catches me on this as well but because of the new department they are setting up at work he hasn’t had much time to be with me either. This last week had been god sent after so long being apart.  
  
The Sgt. looks at me and says ”I giving you a week off as soon as this case is over and I don’t want to see you anywhere near a case or this office. Or I will personally call you father and tell him what you have done. I don’t want this to repeated you hear me! One time going to the hospital because your over worked is enough. I got yelled at by HR, your family and my wife. This better not happen again Reagan or I’m going to have to put you on forced vacation for a month and we both know that this department not to mention your family can’t handle that again.” He finished. Him talking about the time I ended up in the hospital kind of scared me because at that time I hadn’t been be with Santiago much. Sure he came once in a while because his family knew they were friends but he couldn’t be there during the night like he would have wanted or alone together because his family didn’t know they were together. It was one of the first time that they noticed how limited their relationship was when it came when things like injury and death. Because Santiago would never be the first person called if something happened to him it would be his dad.   
  
The last time he had been in the hospital. Santiago had not found out about it till he had come to pick him up for lunch the next day. When he had seen him rushing to the door but having to stop from hugging him because his family was there. It had hurt him so much knowing how much it killed him not being able to see if I was okay. He instead had come in and made a joke about how I owed him lunch and about ten years of his life because he hadn’t called his best friend about him being at the hospital.  
  
His family knew they were friends but at times would ask why we spent so much time together. I would just say that we just had very pressure filled lives and just liked to chill in the same ways. I then had to explain that he was the CEO of a major international pharmaceutical company. Which lead to them asking how they had met.   
  
I could never really tell them how we really met so I had said that I met him at a bar when the Yankees were playing and we had commiserated over our teams lose. Which wasn’t that much off since we had met at a bar but it had been a gay bar that was mostly for people who were not out and didn’t plan on being out yet. It looked like any other sports bar in New York but was exclusive in who they let in.  
  
After that they never really talked about him just sometimes asked how he was doing.  
  
I came back to reality when I felt the Sgt. getting up from behind his desk and looked up at his tired boss.   
  
“Come Reagan. We both need to get home and sleep.” With that they both left the office. The Sgt. left and Danny finished getting ready to leave and left a few minutes after.  
  
Now to think of how he would explain what happened earlier today to his boyfriend. Thinking about it just made him more tired.

* * *

Thats it…

JUST KIDDING!!!  
  
Author: Okay so I was going to stop here but my Beta said it was to short and that I need to show my appreciation for the Four New Kudos that I received since my last upload as well as for taking so long to update. Hides behind door as tomatos are sent my way. So in their honor. This is the bonus. and I’m telling you that it just totally came out of no where. Danny just wanted it to happen this way and well who was I to stop him.  
  
Danny: “Hey don’t blame this all on me. My head still hurts because of the last scene.” He said while rubbing his head.   
  
Author: “Any way… Maybe I’ll just call Santiago to come and heal you then.” I said while reaching for my cell phone.  
  
Danny: “No!!!! Do you imagine how he will get. He won’t leave me alone. I don’t want to go the hospital.” Danny Finished pleadingly.  
  
Author: “Fine but I thought you would like Santiago dressed like a nurse.” I said.   
  
Danny: “On the other hand.” Pulls out phone and calls Santiago while heading towards the front door. “Santi…” Was heard before the door closed behind Danny.  
  
Author: On with the SHOW!!!

* * *

(A Few Days Later)  
  
 **Danny’s POV:**  
  
A few days had gone by since the phone call from his sister. He still hadn’t had a chance to talk to his boyfriend because right after lunch Santiago had an emergency in the office that had kept him busy for the last few days.   
  
It was also until today that he had finally able to find enough evidence in the case to be able to make the final arrest and thus close the case. All he needed to do now was finish his paperwork and his week long vacation would start.   
  
Although the case was finished he was still worried. He still hadn’t been able to tell his boyfriend about the new problems he had with his family. He just didn’t know how to start. I mean how do you tell your boyfriend that yes I love you but I need a girlfriend to be straight with my family with. I knew his family was traditional but he didn’t think that they could be as religious as his was.   
  
He didn’t even know how he was supposed to get a girlfriend. His last one had dumped him when he became a marine because she couldn’t take the long distance. Its not like the level of danger was much higher than being a cop because a person never knew when someone might die on job. They had met in high school and he had gone into the Police Academy right after. So she had know what it was like to be with a cop.   
  
He kept thinking this over while heading out to buy a coffee from the coffee shop that was a block from the precinct. He was about to open the door when it suddenly opened and hit him in the face. He fell more from shock then from being hit by the door. He was just getting up when the person who had opened the door came out apologizing.  
  
“I am so so sorry. I was so busy trying to find my keys and not drop my coffee and then trying to open the door. I’m sorry I didn’t even see you through the door. Are you okay? I am so sorry I really didn’t mean to hit you.” All this was said in so rapid that he didn’t understand half of it. Mostly getting that she was sorry. She stopped talking which seemed like an effort to her but seemed to have come to a conclusion. “You know what I’ll buy you a-a coffee as an apology.” With that she helped him get up and pulled him into the coffee shop. She lead him to a empty table and then got in line. The only reason this smaller women was able to pull him was because he was still a little fazed from being hit by the glass door.  
  
Before he could even get up he saw that she was getting back with his coffee.  
  
“Okay. So I didn’t know what type of coffee you liked but I thought you looked like a strong coffee kind of guy. I didn’t bring you packets of dietary sugar incase you don’t like real sugar and some half and half creamers.” She said all this as she placed the coffee on the table and the rest of the things she had mentioned. It was until then that he also noticed that all her stuff was in the other empty chair. “So do you think you could forgive me?” She said with the most innocent green eyes he had ever seen.   
  
Seeing her face. He started to see that she was of a beautiful tanned 5’ 7” tall women of latin descent with beautiful dyed red hair that tamed in a braided bun at the top of her hair.  
  
Even though her hair was dyed she didn’t seem the rebellious type as she was dressed kind of preppy like she was heading for an interview or maybe a posh private school.  
  
I picked up the coffee and started to prepare it the way I liked and then took a long sip. “Yes. Just as long as you're more careful next time you open doors.” I said with a smile.  
  
“Yes. I will I promise.” She said while nodding her head furiously.  
  
“My name is Liliana Felicity Rojas. Nice to meet you.” She said while stretching her hand to shake his.   
  
“Hello. I’m Detective Danny Reagan.” With every word he said he saw her get paler and paler.   
  
“I’m so sorry.” She said again and it almost look like she going to cry.  
  
“It’s fine. I didn’t even hurt.” he lied. He really didn’t want her to start crying.  
  
“Any way it was nice meeting you and thanks for the coffee.” I said as I started to get up.  
  
“Look I know this is weird but here.” He looked in to his hand to see a piece of paper with her phone number and email address. “I feel like I still owe you so when ever you want a free dinner or lunch just call me and will go out.” She said with a smile as she got up with all her stuff and then headed for the door.   
  
“Wait!” I yelled out. “You know you didn’t have to hit me with a door to ask me out you know.” He said without thinking. It must have been the concussion talking because a committed man like him would never ask a women out on a date that hit him with a glass door.  
  
“It was an accident.” She said truthfully. “But I have to admit that I’m glad it was a hot guy like you.” She said saucily.     
  
He pulled out his business card from his pocket and handed it to Lillian. She then put it in her bag and left the coffee shop.  
  
It was only after that he asked himself what the hell he had been thinking. He was going to move in with his boyfriend and here he was flirting with a girl.   
  
He got up and picked up his coffee and with sign put the piece of paper into his jacket pocket. He really needed that vacation and aspirin because this day was just a big mess and he still hadn’t talked to Santiago about the phone call or what they were going to do.  
  
Well at least he had solved his problem a little. He had just found someone that could be his family girlfriend. Who knows maybe she would be the solution that he had been looking for all along. It was just going to be a pain to figure out how he was going to explain this to Santiago. Life could be a B**^& sometimes but at least he had a week whole vacation to look forward too.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Finished!!! And it was totally longer than I thought it would be.  
> Okay. Sorry yes I know I said that I would be updating monthly but school and work and my volunteering work just had me so busy this month it couldn't be helped. I'm recently started having computer trouble do it might be awhile before I update again. But I'll try to get something out before June.  
> Okay so I haven’t had them talk about their problems to each other yet, But it's just so so hard (Whining). I know a good relationship like theirs is built on a base of communication. At least now we all know who their third will be now. There is also more background information on them and what they have gone through as hidden couple. More to come.
> 
> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Santiago meets this Liliana…  
> I might also write a little bit in Liliana’s POV. So you all get to meet her. I might write a separate story about her past but it will be a while yet.  
> If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to ask.
> 
> As always thank you for Reading and please KUDO and REVIEW.
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!! Any Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Thanks For Reading!!!
> 
> I have some of this story already written but right now I don't know when I will be updating. Hopefully soon. XD


End file.
